theunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Claerwen Flamel
Claerwen Flamel, often going by simply''' Claer',' 'is one of the two main deuteragonists in [[The Unnamed|''The Unnamed]]. She is a White Magician, a special kind of mage who utilizes the positive energies of the world to perform feats of White Magic, and wields the sentient blade Pavlov. When Miviia comes under siege from ALERT forces, Claer finds herself caught up in the attack. While she retreats to safety, her mentor Sir Boris loses his life repelling the intruders. This incident inspires her to depart from Miviia and travel the world finishing Sir Boris' reports and studies in his absence, but is soon pulled into the War for the World and plays a major role in its events. Biography Early life Claer was born to Lindsay and Angelo Flamel, two royal bodyguards to the throne of Miviia. She lived a fairly upper-class life and often interacted with the Miviian nobles. During this time she befriended Sir Boris Georg and became intrigued by the ways of White Magic. When she was just four years old a group of assassins attacked King Uriel IV and both her parents lost their lives defending their king. Heartbroken, Claer went to Sir Boris for comfort and eventually was adopted by the kind paladin. As the years went by, Claer began to learn the ways of White Magic from Sir Boris. She was also trained in grammar, arithmetic, geography, chemistry, and swordplay. Despite her vast education, Claer was isolated from the outside world, often never leaving the palace. She grew to be socially awkward and lacked confidence, instead relying on her position as a noblewoman to boost her self-esteem. She became sheltered, naive, and high-strung, even though Sir Boris warned her of the dangers of this. Nevertheless, Claer was respected and adored by her fellow nobles for her optimistic outlook and desire to help everyone. The War for the World When Claer was nineteen years old, Miviia suffered a surprise attack at the hands of ALERT. She was awoken by an explosion, at which point she rushed out into the palace to find Sir Boris. Personality Claer has a strong sense of justice - however, her eagerness to do good coupled with her naivety can quickly get her into sticky situations. She often jumps to conclusions and readily believes mostly anything she is told, and is thus prone to making poor decisions. While determined to do the right thing, she can be hesitant and indecisive at times and has trouble figuring out the best ways to attain her goals. She also has a tendency to give people the benefit of the doubt and approach them in a very friendly manner, which can lead to her easily getting tricked or trapped. On first impression she appears to be the spoiled princess type, but she tries her best to understand the problems common people face. Unfortunately, she still has problems adapting to the social and economic contrasts between aristocratic life and commoner life. She also has an unwavering morale and is very rarely shaken from her objectives, determined to act outside the expectations of her noble lineage. Often unflinching in the face of danger, she is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and focuses on snuffing out evil with little regard for her own safety. She is kind to all those around her and tries to “spread sunshine” and make everyone’s lives easier - unfortunately, she often leaves herself out of the equation and ends up overworked and stressed. Despite her naivete and general lack of critical thinking, Claer is not outright stupid - in fact, she is quite intelligent. Having studied in the royal court of Miviia, she has the education of a proper noblewoman and can sometimes be a know-it-all. She has her moments of clarity, and with little information to draw on she lets her deeper intuition guide - however, as a relatively isolated person she has little understanding of interpersonal relations or tools of manipulators. Claer is quite optimistic and never gives up hope, no matter how bleak the future seems. Being a white magician who harnesses on the positive energies of the world, she tries her best to stay positive in every situation, which can lead to her putting up emotional facades to conceal her true negative feelings. She feels her joys and sadnesses intensely and loudly, but her anger is silent and stubborn. She is somewhat socially awkward and has a tendency of hiding behind excitement to make herself feel more comfortable, and she has some insecurity issues. She is not very confident in her own beauty. Category:ProtagonistsCategory:DeuteragonistsCategory:White MagicCategory:HumansCategory:FemalesCategory:Mankind's ArmyCategory:Characters